


What Happens in the Armoury....

by QueerNerdofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, I think we can call it that, M/M, Prompt inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNerdofCamelot/pseuds/QueerNerdofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin walks in on Gwaine and Percy.</p><p>The prompt was "I'm gonna need you to put some underwear on before you finish that sentence." <br/>I adapted it to fit my needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Armoury....

**Author's Note:**

> A little brain work out...
> 
> Not all that proud of this one but I figured I may as well post it.

As far as awkward situations went, Gwaine had been in his fair share. In fact, the knight was pretty sure that if there was some kind of award for getting oneself into the most weird and uncomfortable situations -particularly those involving nudity and/or drunkenness- he would probably have been the undisputed champion. However, as he stood there, mostly naked in the armoury with Percival -in a similar state of undress- beside him, and Merlin standing in the doorway staring at the two of them as though they had six arms and three heads (haha, head) he was becoming very aware that this might be a winner, if not a close second for his most awkward experience.

It had all began with Gwaine and Percival being the last two in the armoury after training. Things were kind of fuzzy, but somehow Gwaine had ended up pinned against a column with Percy’s lips attached to the side of his neck, and after that their clothes had started to go pretty quick. Both of them were stripped of their chainmail and Gwaine’s trousers were very much around his ankles when they heard the clattering of something heavy and metal hitting the floor. The two had whirled around to find a very shocked Merlin staring at them, wide-eyed and open mouthed, clearly not having noticed that he just dropped the swords he’d been carrying.

“It’s er-” Gwaine began. “Not what it-”

“Gwaine.” Merlin intoned, sounding exasperated as he hid his rapidly reddening face behind his hand. “Before you even attempt to finish that sentence, I’m going to need you to put your trousers back on.”

“Why?” Gwaine smirked. “Is this bothering you?”

“No.” Merlin said. “But Arthur’s headed this way, and I think the situation would get a lot more uncomfortable if he were to come in and find you like this.”

Gwaine nodded, as much as that would be funny, the king would probably only give him grief for it. So he quickly pulled up his breeches, then grabbed his shirt as well, pulling it over his head. He looked over to see Percival doing the same, clearly neither was eager to have the king discover them in this state.

“Now, get out of here.” Merlin stooped to pick up the swords. “I have things to do.”

Percy laughed, clearly not at all embarrassed by the events that had just unfolded. “Arthur running you ragged, is he?”

Merlin smirked a secret sort of smirk that had Gwaine raising an eyebrow. “Something like that, yeah.”

“Well.” Percival bit his lip, eyeing Gwaine in a way that told the other man this wasn’t over. “We’ll get out of your hair then.”

And with that he was leading Gwaine away, the two practically racing each other from the armoury to Gwaine’s chambers, clearly eager to continue this there.

“And next time don’t do it in the armoury!” Merlin called after them. “That’s not what it’s for!”

Gwaine laughed at that, wondering if Merlin knew just how often the room had been put to that particular use.

…

Arthur entered the armoury just as Merlin was putting the swords safely on the rack where they belonged. “Did I hear you talking to someone?”

“Just Gwaine and Percival messing around.” Merlin paused, stepping forwards until he was right up in the king’s personal space. “I got rid of them though.”

“Excellent.” Arthur reached up, grabbing hold of Merlin’s neckerchief and tugging him forwards so that the two men were nose-to-nose. “I do so love being alone with you.”

In the next second, as Merlin pinned Arthur against the door, kissing him passionately, it would have been very obvious to anyone present to witness it that Merlin was playing dumb when he let on that he had no idea what goes on in the armoury.


End file.
